Cupid's Chokehold
Ba ba da da Ba ba da da Ba ba da da Ba ba da da Ba ba da da Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da) It's been some time since we last spoke This is gonna sound like a bad joke But momma I fell in love again It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend And I know it sounds so old But cupid got me in a chokehold And I'm afraid I might give in Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin' I mean she even cooks me pancakes And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches If that ain't love then I don't know what love is We even got a secret handshake And she loves the music that my band makes I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun (ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da) It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long But I promise this is on a whole new plane I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da) I love it when she calls my phone She even got her very own ringtone If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da) It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor She'll be back into my arms once more for sure Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da) She's got a smile that would make the most senile Annoying old man bite his tongue I'm not done She's got eyes comparable to sunrise And it doesn't stop there Man I swear She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten And now she's even got her own song But movin' on She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard And we can be on the phone for three hours Not sayin' one word And I would still cherish every moment And when I start to build my future she's the main component Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Kategori:Lagu Barat Kategori:Hip Hop Alternatif Barat